If You Can Play I Can Too
by Burning Melody
Summary: Kai has a different girl in his bed practically every night. He likes his toys... But what if a girl decided to have a revenge? After all, two can play this game... TWO SHOT


**Warning : -Sex -Language -Mistakes (I'm not bilingual, I talk french :) I hope I didn't make too much of it)**

_Italic thought_

**If You Can Play I Can Too**

**Chapter 1 : His toy**

There he was once again with another slut. Her name was Jessie. Or maybe Cassie? Oh no this one, it was one week ago. He was bringing one different girl to his hotel room almost each night. Amy was sick of it. And maybe even jealous…

It has been two years now that she knew Kai. The first day he met her, he was sure he would hate her and it was the same for her. Months later, they had begun to be able to talk almost normally to each other (without yelling or insulting). Finally, he had started to enjoy the company of the brunette. She was less annoying than the others and didn't care if they spend all day just staring at the sky without saying a word.

But recently, he started to totally ignore her and found a new passion: one night stand. After all, he was Kai; one of the most famous beyblader and obviously the hotter.

Amy missed the days she used to spend with him. Of course, she had tried to talk to him but he only laughed at her and said "Sorry Amy but I'll not sleep with you. I prefer woman to wench." She had slapped him across the face leaving a big red mark and yelled at him obscenities. How could he EVER think that she wanted something like this? She only missed her old friend…

* * *

It was late so Amy decided to go back to her room to sleep and forget about this man-whore. Sadly for her, she forgot that she was sharing a room with mister I-Know-I'm-So-Hot-And-That-I-Can-Have-Every-Girl-I-Want and opened the door without knocking before. She wanted to throw up. There, on HER bed, was Kai on top of this bimbo bitch screwing her savagely. THAT was something she NEVER wanted to see. This time she wouldn't let it slip. It was HER fucking bed after all. She wouldn't be able to ever sleep in there after that.

"KAI HIWATARI GETS OUT OF MY BED RIGHT NOW!" She yelled with pure anger. Kai immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Amy with shock at first but soon, he was coldly glaring at her (probably because she had ruined his night…). Amy took the unknown girl's clothes and threw it in her face telling her to leave and quick. The girl didn't argue; she was scared shitless. She put them on and left without a word.

"Do you have a brain Hiwatari? ON MY BED!" She was seriously pissed. When he didn't reply, she noticed he was wearing erh nothing. At least the blanket was covering the lower part of his body. She slightly blushed when she saw his muscular chest but quickly remembered that she was pissed at him and threw at him his boxer.

"You're really good to ruin a great moment you know that?" He said clearly annoyed.

"You're really good to act like a jerk you know that?" She retorted with the same tone he used.

"Was it THAT hard to just leave when you saw I was busy?"

"For your information Hiwatari this is my room too and I needed some sleep." He was seriously getting on her nerves with this attitude. Did he think he was God?

"Yeah whatever." He got out of her bed and put his other clothes in his bag leaving him in his boxer only. Amy couldn't help but stared at him. _"I start to understand why he can get every girl he wants..."_ She had to admit, he was hot. She managed to look away just before he could catch her.

"What are you waiting for? Go to bed since it's for that you're here." He told her coldly.

"Errrh I don't want to sleep in this bed anymore." She replied in a disgusted tone. No way she would go there, it probably smells like sex.

"Ah come on! You slept in your bed yesterday and I didn't see you complain."

"Maybe it's because yesterday you didn't fuck with… OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT IN MY BED YESTERDAY!" She yelled as he smirked.

"How dare you! You really are nothing more than a sex-addicted! You could AT LEAST do this shit in your OWN bed!" She wanted to kill him right now. She had been more than patient with Kai.

"Aw come one babe don't be jealous."

"Hiwatari you're a dead-man!" She was about to punch him in the face but he was faster than her. He grabbed her wrist and threw her on her bed. He smirked and went on top of her. He put enough weight to immobilise her. She was trapped.

"You know what? You're really sexy when you're angry." He whispered seductively in her ear. She tried to push him off of her put he was way too strong for her. He began to suck her earlobe and biting it sometimes too. She has problems to breath normally but she didn't know if it was because of the weight she had on her or because she was enjoying it. He started kissing her neck and smirked when he heard a low moan coming out of her throat. He continued to tease her for a while but stopped suddenly. He looked in her eyes and saw what he wanted: lust. Her eyes were almost begging him to kiss her, to touch her.

He finally decided to kiss her roughly on the lips as his hands travelled her body. One of her hand was in his hairs playing gently with it and the other was touching every single muscle he had. His body, his hands, his lips, everything about him was driving her insane. She wanted more, she **needed **more. And he knew it.

That's why he stopped and got out of the bed. He smiled evilly at her when he saw pure shock in her face. When she realized why he had done this she glared at him. If only eyes could kill…

"Fuck you Hiwatari." She hissed angrily.

"Yeah I know you want me to fuck you." He said his evil smile never leaving his face.

"Have a good night babe." He left the room and laughed inside when he heard a pillow hit the door.

Amy couldn't believe that she had let him play with her like that. _"How stupid could I have been?" _Right now she hated herself. She touched her lips as she remembered how he kissed her, how she liked the way he was touching her. She wanted revenge. _"Dear Kai, you're not the only who can play this game…"_

**I hope you liked this first chapter! If you want me to put the end of this story : Review :P**


End file.
